The Next Best Thing
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: after eclipse Jacob runs and keeps running until hes in Canada the city of St.Catharines, there he meets a girl her names Melissa, now Jake loves Bella but can he love two people, Bella can
1. The Boy in the Bushes

**Disclaimer: i do not own Jacob, he is Stephine's, i just like to right about him.**

**Chapter 1 **

"2 days!" i yelled. "i will be home in 2 days, i have to work." i said calmly this time. I got on my bike, hit play on my mp3 player and headed out. It was a nice day so i wasn't worried about the bike ride. I decided i was going to ride through the trails i had time.

"Quit playing games with my heart Before you tear us apart (with my heart) Quit playing games with my heart I should've know from the start" i was singing as a rode down the bumpy trail when i heard someone or something? In the bushes, well it sorta sounded like a person. I stopped my bike and looked throw the bushes to see where the noise was coming from. What i saw there i would never tell a soul.

There was a boy he looked maybe 19 or 20, but there was something weird about him, it didn't last long but i noticed. From about his belly button down he was covered in fur and had animal legs, wolf legs. Than i wasn't sure it had really happened, because now in front of me behind the bushes stood a boy, fully boy, i know... i saw. He was not wearing any clothes, and he was not happy about it.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled looking down at him self. "Damn it!" he repeated. I couldn't help but say something.

"is something wrong?" i asked. He hadn't noticed me before. When he heard me talk he looked up and saw my standing on the other side of the bush. His face seemed to turn red under his rust colored skin and he step to the side to hide behind a tree.

"wh, um, huh?" he was embrassed and i didn't blame him.

"is something wrong?" i asked again, this time stepping into the clearing behind the bushes where he stood.

"what, oh, umm, no, no, I'm fine"

"are you sure? You seemed mad"

"oh that well, ah, no I'm not mad."

i giggled. "no? Ok but you are naked," i giggled again "would you like some clothes?"

"NO! I don't want GIRL CLOTHES" his tone sharp, and i took a step back "but thanks anyway" he smiled than seeing he had scared me.

"i have some of my brothers hand-me downs in my bag i use for PJ's" i smiled and pulled my bag around to my front "if you want?"

"umm sure?" i pulled a pair of gym shorts and a big shirt out of my bag.

"i don't know if they will fit you, but there really big on me so you can try" he took the shorts and the shirt.

"Umm, could you turn around?"

"Oh ya sure sorry!" i turned i could feel my cheeks turning pink.

A few seconds later he spoke. "you can turn again" i turned around and he was out from behind the tree the baggie clothes looked a little weird on his lanky body. "Hi" he said, running his hand throw his black hair.

I smiled. "hey!"

"I'm Jacob" he said.

"Melissa" i smiled. He put out his hand for me to shake. I took it but pulled a way quickly "Oww!" i yelled. "why are you so hot? are you ok?"

he stepped closer "can i see your hand?" he asked ignoring my question. I put my hand up to show him. The tips of my fingers that had touched his skin were a little red but they were burnt. "your fine. Right?"

"ya, it was more shock than really burn. Why are you so warm? Are you okay?"

"ya im fine. I'm just hot thats all." he smiled. I rolled my eyes. Than stopped to look him up and down, he wasn't bad looking. I couldn't seem to stop looking at him, i just stared, and he didn't seem to mind. That's when i remember what i had seen when i stopped, but how do i ask him about that.

"umm Jacob?"

"yes?"

"i have a question."

"yes"

"ok here goes." just ask "when i stopped my bike i heard a noise so i came over and i saw you, well most of you, half of you was a wolf."

"oh"

"ya i was wondering, what was that?"

"well, i guess since you SAW, it wouldn't be breaking any rules, and im sure you wouldn't tell anyone but than again i have no way in know that because i just met you, but i don't think you would so.."

i cut him off. "Jake, mind if i call you Jake? I would not tell i soul what i just saw, one because I'm not sure what i just saw and two they would think i was crazy and i don't really want to spend time in a mental institution"

"ok than, here goes"


	2. Stories

**Chapter 2**

Jacob and i sat in the clearing for over an hour. I sat and listened to the stories of his tribe, the stories of the cold ones and the men who turned into wolfs. It didn't sound like he believed the stories but what i saw was proof at least one story was real.

When he finished the stories i looked at him. "Jacob" i said "are you a werewolf?" i asked.

"Yes, im one of the wolf men, i was called to protect my tribe from the cold ones."

"So they are real to?"

"the cold ones?" i nodded. "yes" he nodded. "they are vampires."

I looked at him dumb founded "Vampires? Werewolves?"

"I know how you feel" he laughed.

"but your one of them?"

"not always. Just the last few months actually. I didn't believe any of the stories when i first heard them. I just thought my tribe was crazy. Like the idea of vampires. Undead people drinking the blood of of other people to live. Or even the cold ones from my tribes stories 'The Cullen's" a family of vampires swearing they are good by drinking the blood of animal rather than humans."

"really?"

"Ya,"

"Are they really?"

"Yes"

"how do you know."

"I've met them" he said, with a tone excusing it was obverse.

"another story?"

"sure, sure"

"Ok" i smiled i liked his stories "let me call my friend and tell her i will be late" when i got off the phone i smiled at Jake. "Ok story" i smiled.

"well it started with this girl"

"OOO a girl" i teased.

"her name is Bella. Her dad and my dad have been friends for years. One day last year a bunch of us kids from La push were went down to the beach, we had heard that some kids from forks were having party there so we went to join them. A group of them had gone off hiking, when they came back i saw her, my dad had pictures of her from when she was younger. We talked and she asked my question about the Cullen's, they are not allowed to La push, we talked for hours, than i didn't really see her until this year. In September, one night she didn't come home right away, he left a note saying she was hiking with Edward, her boyfriend he's a Cullen, when she didn't come home Charlie, her dad, called La push and my dad sent some of the guys up to help look for her. Charlie was worried. She didn't talk to anyone for 5 months than one she showed up at my house with to motorcycles, we started to spend time together and thats when i first learned i was in love with Bella, but she didn't feel the same way she still loved Edward and she just need a friend. Than i hurt her, i wasn't allowed to talk to her, i was changing, i was becoming a protector, a werewolf, than Bella figured it out and we were together again. Than one of them came back, Alice, the physic bloodsucker, she thought she saw Bella kill her self so she came to comfort Charlie but she found Bella alive. The two of them ran off to Italy to save Edward. Than just in the last month so much happened. These vampires started killing people and then my pack and the Cullen's fought them together. In the end Bella of course picked Edward over me and they are getting married in 3 weeks."

"Jacob" i said giving him a hug "thats wow, how could anyone not love you?"

"Bella said she does love me, she just loves Edward best"

"but you want her to love you best."

he have smiled. "yup"

"so could you tell me about the Cullen's?"

"Sure, sure, what do you want to know?"

"everyone, you said there is a physic?"

"yes Alice, she's very small, some of the Cullen's have a special ability, Edward can read minds but not Bella, Alice can see the future but not the packs, and than theres Jasper, he can change your emotions i hate that."

"so Alice see the Future she knows what will happen?"

"Yes, if it has noting to do with me. She CAN see Bella's future which means im not in it" he looked like he might cry.

"Jacob its ok." than i thought about it, Jake was from Washington why was he here? "Jake why aren't you at home?"

"i left, i just started running"

"are you going to go home?"

"I'm not sure if i want to."

"why not? Jake I'm sure your dad and your friends miss you. And Bella she must miss you."

"i don't know, i will go home im sure just not yet."

"well Jake i have to go, stay here and i will come back on my way home."

"Ok" he smiled as i left.

**(Forks, Washington. 2 weeks later. Alice Cullen's Point of View)**

"Bella! There is a lot to do the Wedding is next week. I'm Sure Jacob is fine. Bella"

"Alice you don't understand, Sam said Jake hasn't changed and Billy said he hasn't called."

"Bel"...i stopped in the middle of my sentence i was having a vision. I looked into the future and saw a girl, with chocolate brown hair, she is wear orange track pants and a blue shirt. She looks very tired. She is standing on Charlie's front porch. "hi" she says in a sweet voice. "My names Melissa, I'm a Friend of Jacobs. He told me to come here, in till he comes back is that alright?" Charlie is smiling. "yes, Bella told me you would be coming." the girl looks confessed. "Bella told me to tell you to call her at Edwards." Charlie tries explain. "Oh yes. Right of forgot" she didn't seem to be talking to Charlie. The vision stops and i can hear Bella's voice far away.

"Alice, Alice, ALICE WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"Alice, Alice hunny" its jasper talking now.

I open my eyes and look at Bella. "Bella, Jake is fine."

"Alice you can't see Jake."

"No your right but i can see his girl friend."


	3. The Trip

**Chapter 3**

"JACOB BLACK, I'M DONE HAVING THIS FIGHT! Jake you have to go home, I'm sure Billy misses you! Have you even called him? Don't look at me like that Jake you need to go home."

"but i don't want to leave" Jake is pouting.

"Jake did i ever say i wasn't going with you?"

"what"

"I'm coming with you Jake," i laughed a little hurt. "why would you think im not coming? I already have my ticket."

"so you weren't going to tell me till the last minute?" i smiled that had been the plan.

"YUP" i smiled again, "I'm going to be in Port Angeles by 4 Thursday. I love you Jake"

"i love you too,"

"I know that Jake, and i know that you will always love Bella more, but you love me second best, so thats the next best thing. Speaking of Bella i can't wait to meet her. Your dad was nice enough to call and tell Edward we are coming to the wedding" i laughed and the look on his face. "He said he can't wait to see you, and Sam needs to talk to you, hes not happy about your running off and not calling."

"how did you call my dad?"

"its called the Internet Jacob. So i wasn't sure if you would run there or if you would take the plane with me, but i got you a ticket."

"i will take the plane with you. And Mel, i think i am starting to like you best."

"Jake don't be silly i see your face when you talk about Bella, but i still love you" i kissed Jacob on the cheek and headed home.

we had to catch a bus early on Thursday morning and i was still rather sleepy when we got on the plane. I was very happy Jake had come on the plane i would have something to sleep on.

"you can lay your head on me you know" Jake said as i tired to stay wake.

"thank you" i smiled up at him and rested my head on shoulder "but im not going to fall asleep" i was only a 2 hour flight but we were going to have to hang around Seattle a while before we could get a plane to Port Angeles. Jake decided he would run from there and meet me in Port Angeles.

I woke up to Jacobs light tap on my shoulder has he unbuckled my seat belt. "Jake i can walk" i say as he reaches his hands down to pick me up. "So," i say starching and looking around, "what should we do first?" the package i got gave us a shuttle to down town Seattle and than a shuttle to the small airport around 3:30. it would pick us up where it dropped us off.

"Shopping?" Jake asked with a smiled.

"Sure, Sure" i smiled up at him and took his hand. We went to a large mall just around the corner, this took up most of our time we had landed at about 1 in the afternoon. And it was now 2 and we were sitting down to get something to eat. "so i think i now have more clothes than i came with" i laughed as me and Jake waited for the shuttle.

He laughed too. "what are you going to do with it all?"

"don't know? So well you come straight to the air port?"

"I will be there when you land"

"are you going to go home first?"

"No, i will bring you to Charlie's first."

"Ok," i reached up to kiss him as i saw the shuttle come around the corner. "see you soon"

"Yup" he smiled and waved. I got on the shuttle and we drove to the air port, it was only a half hour flight. We were there before i could even think about missing Jake. Yet i still did, i ran down the stairs of the plane and saw him standing there with a smile on his face.

"missed you" i said hugging him.

"Missed you too" we walked to the parking lot of the air port. I wasn't sure how we were getting to forks. We were walking past rows of cars. When we stopped at a red Bug Jake smiled down at me. It took me a minute before i realize he had gone home and gotta his car, he held the door open for me.

"JAKE! You went home?"

"Your plane took a long time i ran and got it." he smiled innocently. "i didn't think the lady would want to walk all the way there" i got in the car. It only took us about a 30 hour, before we were pulling up in front of a little house with a police car out front. "this is Charlie's i will be back in an hour" Jake leaned over and kissed me and i got out. This wasn't going to be awkward i was going to hang out at a strangers house for an hour.

I walked up the steps and to the front door, i knocked lightly three times before a heard a faint "HELLO, JUST A SECOND" coming from somewhere in the house. The front door open and i saw a man with brown hair that was slightly graying on the sides, this must be Bella's dad Charlie.

"Hello" i say with a smiled, I'm still tired from the flight here. "My names Melissa, I'm a Friend of Jacobs. He told me to come here, in till he comes back is that alright?"

he smiles at me not thinking im crazy at all "yes, Bella told me you would be coming." Bella, i didn't call Bella how did she now i was coming? "Bella told me to tell you to call her at Edwards." he's explaining. OH Edwards sister Alice the psychic! That must be it. She saw me here after Jake left.

"Oh yes. Right of forgot" not really talking to him. I walk inside. So Bella knows Jake and i are here. "may i use your phone?" i ask Charlie as i follow him inside.

"Ya its right there. Edwards number is on the message paper there." he told me as he walked into the other room. Perfectly fine with the fact a stranger is in his house.

"Thank you" i walk over to the phone and dial the number on the phone pad. It only rings once before i hear "Hello! Bella Phone"

i can hear the exchange and faint "you probably scared her Alice" than "Hi"

"Hello?"

"Melissa right?"

"Yes"

"Hi, this is Bella"

"hi"

"So, i hear you are Jake are in town?"

"Yup, until the 16th, well im here till the 16th" I'm not sure if Jakes coming home with me.

"OH? Is Jake not going with you?"

"I don't know, i mean he told me he would always be with me, but from one of his stories he told you that too, and i can't make him come home with me, if i go home"

"Oh? You might stay?"

"I don't know if i can leave Jake yet."

"i know how that feels, HEY! Do you have plans tonight?"

"not really I'm going to meet Billy but no plans after that"

"why don't you come to my,... Edwards House, i would love to meet you"

"OKAY!, hey do you think your dad would mind if i have a shower?"

"let me talk to him." i put the phone a side "Charlie, Bella wants to talk to you." they talk for a little bit and than Charlie hangs up.

"Bella will pick you up at the black around 8, the bathrooms at the top of the stairs and towels are in the cupboard there"

"Thank you." i run up stairs with a new outfit in hand. I shower and head back down. Jake should be back any minute, i join Charlie in the living room and we are watching some sitcom.


	4. a hug in the heart

**Chapter 4**

"what do you mean im not allowed to go?"

"I'm mean you can't go, i don't want you hanging around the bloodsuckers its not safe"

"EXCUSE ME!? Jacob, but when were you put in charge of me?"

"Melissa don't be like that. I just want you to be safe"

"Bella is safe with them why wouldn't i be?"

"Melissa its just, i love you and the last thing i want is to lose you"

"Oh Jacob, your being sappy, i will be fine with Bella and the Cullen's, BELLA is picking me up, and BELLA is drinking me back, I will be fine."

"Alright i guess, but come home in one piece?"

"I promise."

"Be back by 11:30?"

i rolled my eyes "Yes sir" i teased and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now Bella will be here any min" i words were cut off by the sound of a very loud engine and Jake smiled. "is that her?"

"Yup, gotta love that truck" his smiled got bigger. Jake really did love Bella, i was going to have to live with that, and i could, i would, because i loved him.

We walked outside, and there standing in front of any old beat up red truck. Her long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and the back of her neck, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black coat, perfect outfit for forks weather, she had a big smiled on her face that grow when she saw Jake.

"JAKE" she yelled when we walked outside.

"Hi Bella" Jake seemed a little scared. Bella's face had, very quickly, changed to angry.

"JACOB BLACK YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Bella yelled. "YOU LEFT AND DIDN'T CALL AND SURE WE DIDN'T END ON GREAT TERMS BUT YOU DIDN'T CALL HER DAD!" Bella really didn't seem happy with Jake.

"I'm sorry" Jake said with that smiled that made my heart melt, it seemed to have the same effect on Bella. She had her happy smiled back and she ran to hug Jake. My body tensed and i looked aways until i heard her speak.

"Just don't do it again"

"Promise" i looked than to see Jakes hurt face as he looked my way, than it quickly changed to a smiled. "So, Bella what are your plans tonight?"

"to get to know the lucky girl that tamped the beast that is Jacob Black" she smiled. "Hi"

"Hi" i tried to smiled but i think i failed.

"Well Alice is dying to meet you."

"Ok"

"bye Jake talk to you later."

"Bye" i stepped up for a kiss.

"11:30" he reminded me.

"What is she a pumpkin?" Bella laughed as we drove away.


	5. My night with them

**Chapter 5**

we made a few turns, and twists. The sky was dark from an on coming storm and i couldn't see anything. This was like the beginning of a horror movie. And the end of the drive was taking me to a house full of vampires, am i crazy?

"So, how do you like forks" Bella's voice was very calm, Just like a Horror movie victim, as it broke through my thoughts.

"Oh, well i have only been here a few hours, but its, ok i guess. Really Green" i said twisting my face at the end. Bella laughed.

"Funny that was my first thought too. I mean isn't it wrong for a place to be so green, even the brown, and grey is green" we laughed together, she had a point forks is green. Maybe thats why i feel so green. Its not envy knowing the guy i love is in love with this happy smiling bride to be. But because everything in forks is green even people moods.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked. Again cutting out my thoughts.

"what do you mean?"

"You look, mad and kinda sad. Why?"

"oh, its nothing"

"You know, Edward can read minds, you wont be able to hide it from me for long" she smiled, "so you could just tell me now"

i signed she was right. "its just, im jealous."

"Jealous of...what?"

"You"

"ME! What do you mean me, what is there to be jealous about?"

"Jake, he loves you Bella"

"He loves you."

"Too,"

"Too?"

"He loves me too."

"Melissa don't be silly Jake loves you."

"I know he loves me. But he loves me too, Bella, Jacob loves you, and he will always loves you. He loves me second best, and i know thats all I'm ever going to get and im fine with that...I think. I know im fine with the second best as long as Jake loves me too. But i don't know if I'm ok with him loving YOU best. I mean i don't want to sound mean Bella that came out wrong." Bella took it they way it came that i didn't want it to be HER but i just don't want it to be any girl. "Listen Bella, i don't want Jake to love me second best to any girl, but really not you because you and him are close you know everything about him, your part of him, you love him back, i know you do, you love Edward first but you love Jake...Too. And i know you feel bad but you hurt Jake and i don't want him to love someone who hurt him. Do you get what i mean."

"Completely, but just know i always want to be part of Jakes life so your going to have to live with me. I do love Jake and i want the best for him. Its funny before he left i told him i can't wait till he gets a girlfriend so i can see the jealousy he has for Edward, and i feel it, i felt it when you kissed him, but i didn't ever think that you would be jealous of me"

"It's fun, when i heard Jakes stories i couldn't wait to meet you, i didn't think i would be jealous, i had Jake and you didn't and than i saw the look on his face when you hugged him and it hurt."

"I'm sorry"

"it's ok. Now when are we going to get there." we made another turn and i could just see the top of a white house at the end of the road.

"Actually were almost there. Thats the house there" she point as the house grow the close we got.

"WOW!" my mouth dropped when i saw the big white house, standing alone in a clearing. Standing on the porch was a small girl with almost black hair, she was smiling and waving at us. Next to her towering over her was a gorgeous boy with bronze hair and pale skin, Edward i guessed, see the smile that grew on Bella's face when she saw him.

"I know" she smiled and parked the truck. We got out of the truck and Edward came to greet us. He took Bella by the waist and smiled. _Wow wow wow this guy is gorgeous, and he has the greatest smile. Now i have a reason to be jealous of Bella, but im not. _I stop my thoughts there, when i remember Edward can read minds, he is smiling and seems to be holding back a laugh. He looks at Bella and than back at me and smiles.

"Jealous?" he asks with an amazingly velvet voice. I really don't want to say it so i think it. _Well look at you, I'm sure im not the only girl was has ever been jealous of Bella for having you. _ I smiled. He nods. "True" he says simply. This seems to be bugging Bella. Edward laughs again and nods. "so how is Jacob" he asks Bella as we walk up to the jumpy girl on the porch.

"He's fine, what are you too talking about." she asks

i smile at Edward, who smiles back. "Nothing" i say.

"Ya right" she says, but seems to be drop it. "Alice this is Melissa, Melissa this is Alice"

"Hi" i smiled

"HI!" Alice says. Just than the door opens and a very young looking woman with brown hair is standing there with her left hand on her hip.

"are you going to invite her in or stand out here all night?" she asks with a smiled.

"Sorry, Esme" Bella says.

"Sorry Mom" Edward and Alice reply. _MOM!?!?!. _ i think to Edward.

We start to walk into the house. "well sorta, you see we are a family Carlise, he is the head of our family and our dad, Esme is his wife and shes like oldest of us , Shes mom and the rest of us are brothers and sister. In mind and in the story we tell people." Edward explains. Bella gives him a look.

"That was random?" she says looking at me.

"No, I asked" i smiled. I was paying so more attention to Edward i didn't look around at the house i was in. I look up and stop where in standing the house is beautiful but even more beautiful are the people in it. Standing in front of me are four of the most beautiful people i have ever seen besides Edward, Alice and Esme. There is a tall blond girl standing next to a big muscled man. Alice has now joined them and she is standing next to another blond. Next to him is another blond man who can't be most than 25. he is smiling happily where as the others all look like they smell something bad.

"It's not you" Edward smiles. "its the werewolves smell. Jacob well probably complain when you get back the you smell like Vampire."

"Oh?"

"i don't think either stick" Bella charmed in

"Me either" i smiled at them. We walked into the large living room. Its weird the drive here seemed the a cheap horror movie, but now its more like a light family comedy. _My night with a family of Vampires._

I laughed in my head. Than looked over to see Edward laughing as well. _I'm glad you thought that was funny_. I smiled.


	6. We Win

**Chapter 6**

"your late" Jake said as Bella drove away.

"Jacob its only 11:40, i hope you didn't call Charlie to go find me" i laughed but Jake did seem happy

"I'm fine. See still in one piece just like a promised"

"I know, i was just worried. You were with those bloodsuckers, i trust them to a point but when it comes to you i don't. I lose Bella to the bloodsuckers i don't want to lose you"

"Jacob, you didn't lose Bella, she still cares about you."

"I know"

"so, that reminds me" Jake looked at me questioningly "what are you wearing to the wedding?"

"what wedding?"

"Bella's silly"

"We're not going to their wedding"

"Yes, WE are"

"Melissa, why would i want to go to their wedding."

"Well, for starters you were invite by Edward, second, you love Bella, and shes your best friend, and finally and most importantly, I SAID WE ARE GOING" i let my voice get louder at the end. "Plus" i added sweetly, "i already told Bella we are going, and we get to dress up." i smiled.

"So, i have to go?"

"Yes"

"And why again?"

"Because you care about Bella and it will make her happy to see you?"

"Okay"

"Really!"

"Really" he signed. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Bella was wrong." he gave me his questioning look. "she said it would take forever to get you to agree." i smiled. "if she lost she had to agree to come shopping with me and Alice" i smiled.

"Bella hates shopping" Jake told me.

"I know, she really believed you would be difficult" i stepped back from him. "remind me to call her?"

i said walking to the phone.

"Okay?" he asked.

"I'm Calling Alice to tell her we are going shopping." he nodded and walked over to the T.V.

I dialed Alice's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alice"

"Oh, hi"

"guess what!"

"we're going shopping" Alice said.

"Ya"

"Wow, Jacob was Difficult"

"Nope"

"Awesome, Tomorrow ok?"

"one second...Jake what are we doing tomorrow... Ya tomorrows fine."

"Great, do you think Jake will drive you to the line at 10 tomorrow?"

"he sure will" i giggled. "want me to call Bella?"

"No, were just going to take her Shopping, if we warning she might call Edward to bail her." i laughed

"Ok, she you tomorrow Alice"

"Bye"

i hung up the phone and joined Jake on the couch, the blacks house was not very big at all, there was a small couch that i would be sleeping on and a T.V only in the living room. Jake and i watched a movie than went to bed. Jake agreed to give me a ride and let me buy him something to wear at the wedding before i let him go to bed.


	7. Kid Nap

**Chapter 7**

"thank you Jacob, for being nice about this. I will see you in a few hours"

"ya, call me ok" he half smiled.

"No Problem" i kissed him. "Love You" i smiled.

"Love you" i climbed into Alice is car and raced of to kidnap Bella. The ride to Bella's seemed very quick with Alice, we didn't talk much at all. We sang along to the music on the radio and the CD Alice put on when she got mad at the radio, but that was it, until about 5 mins from Bella's when she came to a complete stop at the side of the road.

"Ok" Alice smiled. "we are going to go to the house, Edward is still there i told him to get Bella ready when he hears me. He is going to get her ready and bring her outside, like i said we are TAKING her shopping." Alice winked. "sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like fun" i smiled. Alice smirked back and put the car into gear and we were off again. We slowed down as we got close to Bella's house. I saw her standing next to Edward, he had his arm around her and he was walking her up the the end of the drive way. My job was to open the back door so Edward could put Bella in close the door and we could go. The whole thing took about 30 seconds and the next thing i knew we were speeding off towards the high and Bella was in the back seat complaining, Edward was differently going to get it later.

"ALICE, WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE DOING!!!"

"Going Shopping" Alice smiled in the rear view mirror at Bella, who glared at her. "It's going to be fun Bella" she laughed.

"Ya Right," than she turned to me. "Wait till i tell Jake you agreed to this, he knows i hate shopping"

I laughed. "he already knows" I smiled, "Come On Bella shoppings fun" she just rolled her eyes. The rest of the car ride was quiet except for Bella humphing and puffing in the back seat.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the mall Bella just sighed and got out. Alice had taking her shopping hundreds of times, and not only did Alice over power Bella but she was out numbered, so she just sucked it up and walk with us.

Our first stop was this very nice mens clothing store, i figured i would get Jakes outfit first than i wouldn't have to worry about it. We went into a big and tall store because the normal clothes wouldn't fit Jakes. The sales men smiled at us when we walked in.

"Hello, How can i help you ladies today"

"I'm looking for a nice out fit or suit for my boyfriend to wear to a wedding" the man smiled. Alice told him the sizes i was looking for well Bella and i looked around. We settled on a pale pink vest with a matching tie and black pants.

"Jake not going to like that" Bella laughed as we left the store.

"I know, but I'll make him wear it alway" she laughed at that too.

"He's gotta look cute" Alice joked. "I really think pink is Jakes colour" we all broke into laughter then. Shopping with them was going to be fun. Next we went to a dress store. I was going to get a pale knee length dress with a black ribbon around the waist with a bow. Alice than picked out a pair or stripy black shoes that looked like the would kill me but i could walk in them and to my surprise the were comfy, we picked out a simply pair of black dress shoes for Jake. And than my shopping was done.

Alice though was no where near done we went to every store in the mall and Alice got something new. I picked up a few things i really didn't need but wanted. And Bella even got into the shopping, picking out a few things that she let us buy her. Than we stopped to eat and head home, i couldn't wait to see Jake in his suit.

_If you want to see pics of Jakes suit or melissas dress let me know_


	8. Bellas Talk

**Chapter 8 **

getting Jake to try on his suit was about as easy as getting Bella to go shopping, but like that, i did it. Bella and Charlie came over to Billy's for dinner so we showed off our clothes to everyone. It was like a big party, Mrs. Clearwater and her kids Leah and Seth, Jakes pack leader Sam and his girlfriend Emily and the rest of the pack came over as well. We all sat around a fire in the backyard and told stories.

Bella and i wandered off not long after supper, I didn't like the looks i was getting from Jakes friends, Mrs Clearwater had a friendly face but she was the only one other than Billy and Charlie. I could tell that Sam and the pack just did not like me so i had to get out of there line of fire, so Bella took me out to first beach.

We sat on tree-looking log on the beach. I was watching the water hit the side of a cliff near by when Bella said something.

"this is where i first talked to Jake" i looked over at her. She was staring off with a smile on her face. "i tricked him into telling me about the Cullen's"

"Ya Jake told me about that the day we met"

"really?" she turned to look at me. "He really likes you?"

"I hope so" i smiled.

"no, i know he does" she smiled than turned her head looking off at the cliffs. There were a few minutes of quite than she spoke again. "did Jake tell you about my life a few months ago?" she asked the ocean.

"sorta"

"sorta?" she asked the water again. "only sorta? He didn't tell you that i was in a zombie state? That Sam found me curled up on the ground in the forest? All because my bloodsucker boyfriend left me for dead?"

"Bella! Did you hear what you just said?" she turned to look at me.

"NO, i don't mean anything agented Edward, he did what he did in my best interest for my safety, but i was trying to word it in a way that Jake would say it."

"Oh," i said. We both turned our heads to the ocean. "Jake didn't go into that much detail. He really just told me that Charlie was worried about you, and that you didn't talk to anyone for 5 months than one day you showed up at her house with motorcycles and you two became friends."

"really?" she really sounded surprised.

"Yes, he told me that you two started to hang out and thats how he found out he was in love with you." it kinda hurt to tell the girl my boyfriend was in love with that he did love her.

"thats really sweet of him," she turned to me and smiled.

"it must have been hard for you Bella" my face dropped. "to think you have lost the most important thing in your life, forever. I think i would go into a state if i lost Jake, and we haven't even been together that long."

"It was hard." she looked off again. "i love Edward with everything, but for that 8 months i really believed he didn't love me, that he never did and never would. That his family, the people i held the closest didn't love me either, and it hurt and scared me."

"why didn't you chose Jake than?"

"i still loved Edward, and i hope with everything that he would come back to me, that he would realize that he did love me, even if i didn't deserve him, and everything would be the same."

"and he did"

"Yes, eventually, after i was completely comfortable with Jake and the pack."

"so you regret him coming back?"

"NOT AT ALL, i just regret not having more time with the pack, they became my Cullen's, they were my family. When Edward came back Jake and i drifted, you know the whole vampire, werewolf thing." she rolled her eyes. "but when Edward was gone Jake was there, he was my sun, he opened up the world to me again. Edward had my heart, and when he left he took it with him, and didn't leave anything to replace it, so there was a whole there, one that would hurt whenever i talked about him, or any of the Cullen's, and well.. Jake, he. He filled that whole if not completely than just a bit. I needed him so much. I still need him. I know that he has you now and he wont want me, and that i picked Edward, that i wanted, and still want, Edward more. But I'm selfish i guess because i want them both."

"Bella, i really had no idea...i mean, i figured it was hard for you." i glanced at my watch, we had been out here for almost 3 hours, Bella had to get back and drive home.

"it was hard, but you know, Jake really made it easier on me, i don't know what i would be like now if i hadn't had Jake. Your really lucky to have him, and you know i think he's lucky to have you too, BUT! It wasn't that long ago that Jake promise that he would be there for me Forever, and i plan on holding him to that promise, so your just going to have to share." she smiled.

I put on my best pout, "But what if i don't wanna?"

"To Bad" she smiled. "Now Come on. Charlie is shoot me if I don't hurry" we ran back to the Blacks. Everyone was packing up there stuff and saying goodbyes. Charlie had already pack up his chair and was just saying goodbye to Mrs.Clearwater, when Bella and i came running throw the trees.

I said goodbye to Charlie, and stood at Jakes side as He and Bella got into the cruiser and left. Everyone else headed there own way. Embery and Paul were on guard tonight so they took off into the woods the rest of the pack left slowly. When everyone was gone Jake and i wish Billy goodnight and flopped down in front of the T.V.

"So," Jake asked on the first commercial break. "what did you and Bella talk about?"

"Girl stuff, you, Edward, nothing usual." I smiled. "she said i have to share you" i pouted. He laughed confessed.

"What?"

"Never mind, Just promise, i get the better half?"

"Okay?" he reply with his eyebrows cocked.

"Good" i smiled. I got to sleep in his room tonight so i skipped off to bed.


	9. Wedding Work

**Chapter 9**

The wedding was tomorrow, and Alice still had a lot to do. Jake was hanging with the pack today so when Alice called and asked for my help i was happy to go. The line where the Quileute land stops and the Cullen's land starts is about a 25 min walk for the blacks house, and Jake was not home i figured i could walk to where Alice would meet me.

La push was a gorgeous place, there were beautiful forest with rich green trees, i was so busy looking at the world around me, i didn't notice when i walked into Alice's shiny yellow Porsche, she kept it in such great shape. "wow careful" Alice giggled

"Oh sorry Alice, Geezz is all of Washington this pretty?"

"OOOHHH i really don't have enough time for this but...Come on, Rose and Esme can do for an hour or so." she said darting off into the woods around her. I followed as fast as i could, of course never fast enough to keep up with her. And she said she was running slow. Finally she stopped, we were standing in a small clearing. There were trees all around us and they reached up into the sky, it was breath taking.

"Wow" was all i could think of to say.

"Wow is right." Alice smiled. "Me and Jasper come here sometimes to get always from the rest of the family." this place was beautiful. We sat down in the tall grass that rose up around us. I led back and took in the world around me. I was sitting in a clearing where no one would find my body for months with a vampire who was smiling happily as she pranced around in the grass.

The trees here looked so real, the leaves on it were at there highest green before they start to change for fall, the bark on the trees were even a beautiful brown. "WELL," Alice signed as she walked over to me. "if i don't get back soon Rose and Esme will have me beheaded. Soooo, we'd better get going." she smiled. "wanna walk back?"

"Yes please" i smiled as i got up.

The walk back to Alice's car was peaceful, the wind blowing the tree tops, birds singing, and Alice talking about all the things she still had left to do for the wedding. Looking at this small, happy girl next to me made it really hard to believe that she could do even a fly any harm. When we finally got back to the car Alice was ecstatic, she had bought a new CD when we went shopping yesterday and she couldn't wait for me to hear it. "Which one is it?" she bought at least 6 new Cd's.

"Its the Faber Drive one."she smiled. "they are really good." she put the CD in and did a U-Turn heading to the highway. The first song was a very catchy upbeat song. I nodded my head to the lyrics. "You like it?!" Alice Yelled over the song. I did the Lyrics stuck: "'Cause it's so obvious Theres nothing wrong with us It's alright, we're alright No we're not about to go and make the same mistakes you mighta made It's so obvious So just stop, blaming us." The lyrics hit me thats how i had been just feeling about Alice. I was judging the fact that she was a vampire, that was my first impression with all the Cullen's vampires i should be scared, but the Cullen's didn't scare me i liked them.

"Ya i really like it!!" i yelled to Alice. "Can we listen to it again?"

"Sure" she started the song again and we sang along to the lyrics. In no time we were there. "so" Alice smiled. "when we get inside its going to be hectic. Esme is making a cake, Rose is sorting Flowers and other decorations both in the house and in the tent out back, I am making the dresses for the brides maids."

"Oh, who are the brides maids?"

"Me, Rose, Esme and Bella's friend Angela from school."

"Oh and you have all the sizes?"

"Of Course i called Angela for hers and Rose and Esme are in the house its not hard to get there sizes...HEY you look about Angela's size could i try her dress on you, to make sure it looks good. I already fit Rose and Esme im doing later. And my dress was easy. But Angela won't be here till tomorrow morning."

"Sure, i guess, but are you sure Rose and Esme don't need my help?"

"Esme is still making the cake so that well be forever until she needs help and Rose, Rose has Emmet at her beck and call if she needs help she will just ask him." she smiled. "Besides it will be fun"

"Okay, why not i mean in here. Hey wheres Bella?." that thought had just hit me, she wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Her mom and step dad flew in from Florinda today so Bella and her mom are spending the day together."

"Oh, how sweet"

"ya" she smiles and runs me up the stairs to a small room.

"this is your bedroom?" i asked puzzled, Alice's clothes wont even fit in the end.

"NO!! don't be silly, this is just hall to my room." Alice laughed, "My Clothes wouldn't even fit in this room."

the brides maid dresses were all on there own dummies. They were each a different shade of pink, the smallest, Alice's, was a very pale pink almost the colour of my dress, the next one, Esme's, was a bit brighter pink, the one that i would try on, Angela, was a normal pink, not too dark not to light. The last a shortest dress, Rosalie's, was a hot pink, and would work great with her soft skin and blond hair. "you made all of these?" Alice smiled.

"Ya, it was nothing, grab that Rose pink dress, there and try it on." she smiled, walking over to a large box, and grabbed a pin cushion that wrapped around her wrist and a small box of pins, she placed each pin in the cushion and walked over to me. "it looks perfect size, your about Angela's height to so just hold still well i pin in up a bit to make it shorter." i stood as still as i could until she finished. "there.. You can go help Esme now, she could really use it. I will be down later."

I walk down the stairs, what ever Esme was making smelled amazing. I walked into the kitchen, Esme was standing in front of a 6 layer cake, with five different colored icings around it. She was wearing an old apron and it made her look like a 50s house wife. She smiled when she saw me, and yelled up the stairs, "Thank you Alice, I was just going to call her".

"I know!" Alice laughed back.

"So," Esme sighs. I smile back at her. "Well i have a picture of what we want this cake to look like" she smiles and points to the drawing on the counter. Wow that looks hard. "Alice" Esme smiles, "She wants this to be the perfect wedding for Bella, but she really is going all out, I really appreciate your help."

"No Problem" I smile, "Esme if i can get Jacob Blake to wear a pink suit, We can make this cake look the way Alice wants it." We start working, Alice wants the whole cake white, so thats where we start. Its fun baking with Esme, she put the radio on and we sang along. The next thing Alice wanted was pink and purple roses which were just swirls of icing so we loaded the icing into tubes and started that. Next was orange trim around the bottom of each layer, that to finish it off she wanted a swirl of white and blue around the very top of the cake where the little plastic Bella and Edward will be.

When everything was done the kitchen was a big mess but when i started to clean Esme told me to stop. "We girls have done all the work for this wedding, its a family event so the family will all be part of helping and since the boys haven't done anything to help, Jasper and Emmett can clean this" she smiled and called them, we went and sat on the couch and well they went to work.

After the boys were done in the kitchen and Esme had put the cake always we went out back to see if Rose needed any help. She didn't, the tent in the back had chairs and tables all set up and there were large groups of flowers at both ends of each row of chairs. She was putting the finishing touches on the arch way, when we walked in. "thanks anyway" she said as Esme and I headed back inside. I went up to see if Alice needed any help.

"Alice, we finished down stairs is there anything i can help you with?" she was sitting on the couch in her room with her head down. She looked like she would be sleeping if she could.

"No" she smiled. "Every thing's done up here. Did you want me to drive you back to the blacks?"

"No i would like to hang around here if thats ok?"

"It sure is. Wanna see Bella's dress?"


	10. Getting Ready

**Chapter 10**

I didn't really remember going back to Jacobs, but i remember waking up. Jacob was sitting on the end of the bed smiling at me. I rubbed my eyes.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head" Jacob laughed.

"Good Morning" i smiled. "What time is it?"

"its about 10:30" I jumped out of the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS ABOUT 10:30! THE WEDDING IS AT 1"

"so what does that have to do with it. Your not in the wedding you have lots of time. Its not like i want to get there early." i smiled down at him.

"I know you don't want to go today" i moved his arms and sat down on his lap. "but it is going to mean so much to Bella to see you sitting there in your suit, smiling or not, as she gets married. Bella really does love you Jacob, your going to make her day twice as good when she sees you."

he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close in a hug. "you worry to much about what people think you know that. I love you, what does it matter that Bella loves me."

"Jacob Black you know darn well that you love Bella, Now I have to go have a shower and get ready. Could you go over to Sam's and grab the gift Emily and I got Bella?"

"Ok" he smiled. " I do love you, you know that right."

"of Course Jake, Now go"

I watched him leave the house and than i went for a shower. It felt nice to have the warm water rushing over me, it helped wake me up. When i was done i put on Jacobs robe and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alice! How are things going there?"

"Great, food is ready and everything, are you still going to come over early and taste test?"

"Sure if you can pick me up? I'm almost ready i just finished my makeup and i have to do my hair give me half an hour?"

"sure thing see you than"

"Bye" as i was hanging up the phone Jacob came back. I finished my hair and had Jake drive me to meet Alice. I told him he HAD to be at the Cullen's house for 12:30 or i was sending out a search party. He laughed and said he would be there.

The Cullen's house was transformed, there were ribbons and flowers and silver and white balloons everywhere. Plus everything smelled great, Esme had been cooking all night and you could tell. When Alice and i walked in she took me right up stairs where, Rosalie and Esme were doing Bella's hair and makeup. Sitting on the tub off to the side was a small girl with dark brown hair, she had her head down but when she saw Alice she cheered up, this must have been Angela.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked in an angry tone. We had stopped on the way back to pick up red and sliver ribbon. Each of the wedding party were going to wear one of each ribbon the ladies around there neck and the man around the flower in there lapel.

"YOU asked me to get the ribbons and i need nice ones." Alice said back in the same tone.

"Ladies no fighting. Hi Melissa" Esme smiled over her shoulder at me as she pulled a pin into Bella's head.

"Melissa thats Angela," Bella said. "Angela this is Jacobs girlfriend Melissa."

"Hi" Angela said looking over a me with a little wave.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"Melissa, could you please cut the ribbons into 5 pieces about a foot and a half long and five that are about 6 inches?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sure" i smiled and grab the scissors she was handing me. Once the pieces were cut she asked me to go and find the boys and add the ribbons to there lapels. Angela who was glad to get out of the small bathroom asked to come with me.

We walked down stairs and into the living room. There was no one there and i figured that calling them would not make Rose happy so we walked back up the stairs. Our first stop was Edwards room, i knocked on the door that was only open about an inch.

"YES!" called a voice from in the room.

"Um, Rose asked me and Angela to come find you and the other guys can we come in."

There was no answer, we waited at the door until finally Edward came to answer. He opened the door "Hey Edward." Angela smiled.

"Hi" he answered. "the other guys are in Jaspers room come on lets go get them." we walked down the hall to Jasper and Alice's room. Jasper and Carlise were sitting on the bed, and Emmett was standing in front of the full length mirror when we walked in.

"Hey Angela" Emmett smiled.

"hi" she replied shyly.

"what can we do for you ladies?" Carlise asked.

"we just need to give you these ribbons" i smiled

"sure thing" he smiled. I gave Angela 4 ribbons and i took four we tied to sliver and red ribbons around the flowers. We were leaving when Carlise stopped me.

"Melissa i have a question to ask you." he smiled to Angela who turned and walked back to the bathroom.

"yes what is it?"

"Jacob is coming today right?"

"yes he is, he should be here soon."

"is he coming alone?"

"well with me?" i wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"ok thank you dear."

"why?" i asked after he had turned back to the boys.

"well you know that Bella loves Jacob and we love Bella so Jacob is welcome here to see the wedding, but as you know werewolves and our kind don't take to likely to one another. We are alright we just Jacob but his pack, well we can only stand people you don't like for so long."

"oh... I understand. Yes it is just Jacob"

"thank you."

"your welcome" i smiled and left the room. By the time i got back Bella's hair was finished and she looked amazing. She was standing up, it was just her and Angela in the room. When i walked in she turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh Bella you look Beautiful, wait till Edward sees you."

She smiled. "Thank you"

"Your Welcome, wait till your mom sees you shes going to cry."

"Ranee right, she should be here any minute"

"what time is it?"

"12:15"

"Jacob should be here soon."

"He is coming?"

"Of course Bella he's your best friend he wouldn't miss you getting married for anything in the world." she smiled and i walked over to give her a hug. Just than there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hello?"Bella called.

"Hey Bell its me" Emmett called from the other side of the door.

"Come in"

he opened the door and stopped dead. "Oh Bella you clean up well, you great!"

"thanks Emmett." she smiled and red rushed to her cheeks, Jacob had told me it made is heart melt to see her blush.

"you moms down stair, did you want me to send her upstairs?"

"ya sure" a few minutes later he was back with a small brown haired lady that looked just like Bella on shorter.

"Bella!!" she screamed. They had just seen each other a few days ago but Bella did look lovely.

"hi mom" Bella Laughed.

"hey Angela wanna come down stairs with me and see if Esme needs any help?"

"Sure" she smiled. She gave Bella a hug and we left, Alice and Rose would be back in a minute with the dress and there wasn't enough room in that bathroom for all of us.


End file.
